


Man to Man

by wcdewilsonn (oceanboys)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (not anything really serious -- it's mostly just a game for them), Alien Biology, Alien anatomy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bonds, Bottom James T. Kirk, Bottom Kirk, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Mental bonds, Mindlinks, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, T'hy'la, Top Spock, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Bonds, Vulcan anatomy, bottom!Kirk, idk man I'll add more tags if needed, spirk, top!spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanboys/pseuds/wcdewilsonn
Summary: Spock fucks his Captain in the Captain's quarters. Basically just PWP.





	Man to Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece while I'm working on a much longer 'fic work (sorry Spirk-Only lovers, it's gonna be a mckirk fic). Based slightly off _Man to Man_ by Dorian Electra. The song doesn't quite fit the mood of the fanfiction, but I had it playing in the background regardless so I figured I'd attribute it to the song. [Link here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3K6_89Ee4U)

Spock watches as Jim’s mouth works behind the gag, his hands balled into fists where they are tied behind his back in soft, black rope. Spock moves to inspect his work, Jim’s hooded eyes following him around the space of the table; Jim’s naked, bound, and lain on his own table in the Captain’s quarters, his legs pulled up to his chest and secured with more back rope, allowing free access to his pink asshole. Spock’s already raised the warmth in the room by six-point-five-zero-seven degrees, to compensate for Jim’s lack of cloth – higher than their usual compromised temperature. While Spock has no real preference or reaction to his lover bound on his own table, where he commands and controls the over 400 persons on the Enterprise – the Vulcan is more than well aware it sets Jim off, gets him hot and bothered that the Captain is helpless and trussed up, completely submissive in a space where he should be in control.

 

Jim moans, a rumble emitted deep from within his throat, as Spock caresses his constrained body, shivering as Spock dips long, nimble fingers between Jim’s ass. Spock’s ceased his parade around Jim, and stops in front of the table, where Jim’s head is angled away slightly. This doesn’t stop his golden human from twisting his head awkwardly and looking up towards Spock, blue irises soft and glittering, almost completely consumed by black pupils. His hands drift away from Jim’s ass and fall into his soft hair, stroking and tugging at the blonde strands. Jim’s eyes flutter, his hips shifting forward slightly, and this is what is most arousing for him – Spock, slowly, methodically, taking him apart and playing with his body, ignoring Jim’s desire to rush through it all, get onto the fucking. Jim’s hips roll again, another unsuccessful attempt to create friction for his weeping cock, and something like a smirk crosses Spock’s face.

 

“You are being particularly impatient tonight, Captain,” it’s low and gravelly, and Jim’s responding whine to the use – or rather, misuse – of his title is gratifying. “You’re not in control here.”

 

Jim’s moan is long and high, accompanied by another roll of his bound hips and a tilt to his head, nuzzling into Spock’s hand. Spock cups his cheek, only to slide down to the hard lines of Jim’s jaw, and hold him hard there, touch commanding and firm. Jim makes another noise behind his gag and struggles in his hand slightly – not to get away, but to feel the touch itself; feel the secure grip Spock has on his jaw. Spock indulges him for a moment, before snapping out “cease”, and Jim relinquishes full power back to Spock, becoming still, eyes still locked on his. Jim is panting as if he’s run a marathon, sweat beading on his brows and down his back, pretty cheeks flushed pink, the colour continuing down to stain his chest, and rosy his nipples. Spock drinks in the sight, his beautiful human making such a delightful picture.

 

Spock drops his hand from Jim’s jaw and trails it down his neck, over his collarbones, and down to his nipples as he walks back around to behind the desk, tugging Jim unceremoniously towards him by the ropes, which serves to push another delectable moan from the man beneath him. Jim’s ass is now flush against Spock’s still clothed crotch, and he grinds his hardened penis into the crease of Jim’s full, pert ass, earning yet another moan. Jim is wriggling in his bonds again, twisting and turning, attempting to come closer yet to Spock. He turns so his chest and upper body is no longer curled sideways on the table, facing upright towards Spock, his bound hands settled uncomfortably between his back and the hard wood of the table. His waist and lower half still curled to the left, still exposed. Jim rubs himself against the table, not in an attempt to gain contact on his cock, but instead to simply feel the table, the ropes, his submission; to create a sensory feedback of every little moment within the context of their scene.

 

Jim throws his head back, long neck exposed, and whines, still shifting and rolling his body, aborted little movements hindered by the ropes which tether and restrict him. Spock watches him, can feel the build up of desperation and need from his action through their bond. It fascinates him, how aroused Jim can become simply from the idea that he is completely at Spock’s will, his Captaincy made redundant, a perverted pleasure from having his First ignore hierarchy and order his Captain around. The situation is fictional; Jim sees him as equal, there is no hierarchy in their real lives or relationship, but within the previously agreed narrative he has concocted for this scene, Jim can convince himself that it’s real. Spock himself cannot deny the appeal of such an idea. There’s something dark and primal within him, still left over from ancient Vulcan history, that finds the idea of owning and possessing Jim in such a way to be… attractive. And though he would never act or think in such a way in normal circumstances and contexts, within their shared moments here, the primal desire lingers.

 

Spock seats himself in the Captain’s chair behind the desk, watching as Jim realises what the soft _thud_ and creak of leather indicates, the rapturous moan loud even against the soft, red rubber ball of the gag. Jim shifts himself gracelessly back onto his side, head searching for where Spock is seating, arousal and passion burning in his eyes. Spock leans back, laying his temple on one hand propped up on the chair’s armrest, the other moving towards the opening of his uniform pants, popping the seal on his belt and lowering the zipper. Jim’s nostrils flare and his hips roll forward again as Spock pulls out his leaking dick, thumbing the head and stroking down the long shaft. His eyes are locked onto Spock’s movements, but raise up to his face as Spock releases a sigh of pleasure, his nearly-black eyes fervently boring into Spock’s own.

 

“Do you want it, Captain?” Spock murmurs, noting Jim’s eyes slamming shut, and the sharp intake of breath. “Do you want my cock?”

 

Jim whines and nods in response, eyes still squeezed shut, his body beginning to wriggle again. Spock can feel the arousal radiating off Jim in waves, their bond humming with electricity.

 

“Maybe I would prefer to stroke myself to completion, and ejaculate over your face instead.” Jim’s eyes open, and he moans low, a crease appearing between his brows. “Perhaps I will leave you here, covered in my seed, and return to the Bridge. I’m sure the crew would understand that their Captain is far too busy working as his Commander’s whore to be present.”

 

Jim whimpers, repeatedly. It seems it is the only thing he can do, of responding with. His chin and mouth are shiny and wet from drool, leaking out from behind the gag. Spock notes his asshole is quivering, his legs and buttocks clenching and rolling again.

 

“You would like that.” It isn’t a question.

 

Jim moans and nods his head, eyes opening and focusing on Spock once again. He does not seem to be able to keep them closed and away from Spock for long. Spock’s mouth twitches upwards, and he releases his penis to raise from the chair and stand above Jim again, the blonde’s eyes tracking him the entire time. His hands move to grasp Jim’s ass, thumbing at his pink asshole, rubbing and pushing lightly at it. Jim shifts backwards slightly, another noise erupting from his throat, and twists his head to look at Spock.

 

“Or perhaps I should _fuck_ you, Captain,” Spock growls. He pulls Jim towards him by the ropes again – spurred on by Jim’s delectable noises – until his ass is just slightly over the edge of the table. Spock opens the drawer on the left, grasping the lube Jim stashes in there for these exact moments, and shuts it with a slam, Jim shivering at the sound. He’s whining constantly, the volume increasing as Spock presses wet fingers around his hole, teasing as Jim shakes with arousal.

 

“You want it?” He asks, softly. Jim moans and nods, pushes a muffled “please” from behind the gag, and nearly screams when Spock immediately plunges two fingers into his ass. Apparently he did not expect the intrusion so quickly.

 

Spock presses his cock against Jim’s thighs, smearing sticky precum over the hairy area. He can feel Jim attempting to move from the bonds, trying to pull his legs back and away from his chest and wrap them around Spock, instead of behind held immodestly open. He pulls at the ropes, though makes no real effort or signal that he truly wants to be released; even in Spock’s most aroused state, he will not hurt Jim, will not coerce or force him into anything that the man does not want, or would bring pain or harm to him – that is not what this is about, this is, for all their roleplaying, still an equal field, one where each gives and receives correspondingly from the other.

 

Spock stretches the two fingers, twisting them ruthlessly into Jim’s prostate, driving the man wild with desire and need. Jim is whimpering, voice breaking on each sound, eyes rolling back into his skull and head tossing left and right on the table. Spock can feel Jim begging through the bond, an endless repetition of _pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasegodjustlikethat_ and _loveyouloveyoulove,pleaseplease_. Spock thrusts once again against Jim’s bound thighs, the natural slick of his penis making a mess of Jim’s thighs, of Jim. Simply from the natural, copious slick Spock’s dick produced, they would have no use for lube, if Spock did not insist on both ensuring Jim’s safety, and on repeatedly teasing and stretching him out.

 

Spock leans forward, adding another long finger, nuzzling into Jim’s exposed throat as the man continues to whimper, whine, and moan – wavering pulses of sound exploding from his gagged lips. Spock bites down deep and slowly into where Jim’s neck meets his shoulder, sucking a bruise forth, knowing how much his mate loves to be marked. Marked as his, marked as loved and cared and wanted for. Spock pulls back slightly, and licks at the mess of saliva around Jim’s stretched pink lips. Jim moans and leans up into the contact, another pulse of arousal through the bond, and his eyes flutter open.

 

“You’re mine, Captain,” he mutters between licks. “And I’m going to stuff you full and _wreck_ you.”

 

They’re just words, meant to excite Jim rather than any promises of real threat, but Jim reacts beautifully to them anyway, moaning again and pushing a chant of “yes, yes, yes” through the gag, trying his best to thrust back against Spock’s fingers. Spock curls his fingers against Jim’s prostate, ceasing his thrusts, rubbing hard against the sensitive nub. Jim’s prostate is extremely sensitive; he is able to ejaculate without any touch to his penis. Jim shrieks and his toes curl, body quivering all over. Spock sucks another bruise into Jim’s neck, before pulling his fingers out. Jim whimpers at the loss, but immediately moans as Spock lines his cock up to his entrance, huffing a breath that would have been a laugh if he were not more controlled. Spock grasps Jim’s exposed cheeks with lube-sticky hands, and slowly sinks in to the silky heat of Jim’s ass, groaning loud enough to cover up Jim’s answering moan.

 

Bit by bit, he slinks in, until at last his hips are flush with Jim’s ass, hands tightening enough that he will leave finger-shaped bruises on one side of Jim’s exposed body. He leans upright, gazing down at the moaning man before him, his eyes fluttering and wrists twisting at the ropes behind his back. Similarly, Jim’s legs and thighs are also writhing in their bonds, his feet curled with pleasure, sweat slicking his skin. Jim’s head lolls towards him, eyes hazy with pleasure, and Spock gasps as Jim clenches around him. He pulls out and slams back in, earning another shriek, and brings his left leg up onto the table for balance as he begins a harsh, pounding rhythm into Jim’s ass, growls rumbling from his chest.

 

Spock releases Jim’s ass to push his chest down flat against the table, body contorting to follow Spock’s unspoken commands, chin thunking against the hard surface before jerking with Spock’s thrusts. Jim’s hands are no longer fists, instead opening up like a flower to tremble and flex with every hard thrust from Spock, grappling at air as he slides up and down the table freely, no grip to still his movements. Jim’s continuously whimpering now, high-pitched moans and broken whimpers, sounding like something from a Terran erotica video. It arouses Spock, to see his mate lacking control so severely, succumbing to Spock’s firm command, and hard movements that drive into Jim’s core.

 

Spock can barely think over the slick, tight heat of Jim’s ass, can feel his orgasm build rapidly. Jim’s not far off either, if his increasing pitch and constant clenching is anything to go by. Spock swoops down, grinding his cock in one slow, rolling movement – cock rubbing ruthlessly against the human’s prostate, and takes the back of Jim’s neck in his teeth, biting down hard. Jim moans, something high and utterly submissive, and begins to shake as his orgasm tears through him. Spock rides through Jim’s orgasm, rolling through the fluttering of his hole, until Jim’s long moans turn into overstimulated whimpers. Spock drinks in the overwhelmed sounds, Jim's high “ah, ah, ah!” following him as he falls into his own orgasm, pumping his mate full of his seed, hearing another appreciative whine from the man in question.

 

Minutes pass as he catches his breath. Below him, Jim is panting, eyes closed, a hitch with every breath. He is still shifting slightly, slowly rolling his bounded legs and tied arms together, as if hanging on to the warm glow spread throughout his body. Spock hums, and pulls out, stoking Jim’s back at the whimpered response, before sliding his hands to Jim’s face and lightly caressing. Jim sighs softly, still shifting, pressing his face back into Spock’s touch. Spock smiles softly, feeling his heart flutter in his side, before drifting both his hands down to the first set of ropes around Jim’s wrists and arms, and begins to slowly untie them. Jim is released from them soon enough, but continues to keep them in the same position, even after Spock moves on to the ropes bound around his legs, thighs, and waist. Spock removes the rope and shifts Jim’s legs away from where they are pressed tight against his chest, and brings them down to a more natural position. He moves down to the last set of ropes which kept Jim’s lower feet bound to his thighs, working the ropes away. Spock helps Jim to stretch out his entire lower body, partially spilling off the Captain’s table. Jim’s arms are still in their previous position.

 

“Jim, ashalik, it is done,” he murmurs, fingers trailing up and down Jim’s face and around his meld points. “We should clean up and retire to the bedroom.”

 

Jim makes an non-committal noise, and Spock’s mouth twitches again, fondness and amusement filling him. He bends down to kiss Jim’s temple, smooth back the sweaty hair from Jim’s face, and picks his mate up, cradling him to his chest and carrying him into the bedroom. Jim doesn’t seem to notice, eyes still closed and face soft, even as Spock lowers him down onto the mattress. Spock sits there for a moment, soft touches running up and down Jim’s body; not to arouse but to soothe, before he rises again and heads to their joint bathroom to fetch a wet cloth.

 

By the time he has returned after wiping himself clean and retrieved another washcloth, Jim has rolled over to his side of the bed, body stretched out and hands lain beneath his head. Spock gently wipes him down with the cloth, even more gently dabs away at where ejaculate is slowly seeping out of his hole. Spock decides that this is as clean as they’ll both get without a shower, and tosses the cloth into the laundry shoot, joining Jim in bed, pulling his lover close and into his arms. Jim turns towards him and wriggles closer yet, nose pressed against Spock’s throat, absentmindedly nuzzling.

 

“Are you well?” Spock says, voice almost a whisper. Jim hums in response.

 

“Yeah, m’okay. You?” Spock smiles slightly at the mumbled, slurred words.

 

“I am satisfactory, ashayam,” he responds, still quiet in the dark of the room. “I will wake you later when required for dinner-time mess.”

 

Jim hums again, and mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like “love you.”

 

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim, t’hy‘la.”

 

Spock feels rather than hears the slow, soft breathing of Jim falling asleep, and closes his own eyes, following his lover into the peacefulness of slumber, entangled close together.

**Author's Note:**

> PWP isn't what I usually do lmao, generally there's a fuckton of plot alongside it, and I've only written one other PWP piece lol. Hopefully I'll get better at it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and loved -- so please! Drop one by! It lets me know that I should continue writing. Come and visit me at my [tumblr](http://www.gayspocks.tumblr.com), I adore new followers and friends :)


End file.
